A Missed Text
by Slumsy.69
Summary: Jonathan was about to message Vanoss, asking if he could play Black Ops with him. However, a chain of events prevent the message from being sent. Will Jonathan actually meet Vanoss, or will he never meet him. Rated T for a lot of swearing, no sexual themes either.


_**A Missed Text**_

 _ **Hey guys, I'm here with my new one shot. Just a warning, this isn't an H2O/Vanoss fanfic, I want to save the fluff and drama for Taken In. So, R &R and I'll see you guys at the end. **_

_***Dramatic Intro***_

Jonathan was pacing the room nervously, trying to find the words to send. At the moment, the man was about to text the one Youtuber he appraised, Vanossgaming. Jon had wanted to message him earlier, but his nervousness always held him back. Now, he mustered up enough courage to message. "Come on, just do it!" Jonathan told himself, trying to find inspiration in Shia LaBeouf's words. "Okay, I'm gonna do it." The man told himself as he headed towards his phone, ready for anything. Jonathan logged on to Facebook, only to see that his phone was at 10 percent. He thought nothing of it and just went ahead. He quickly went through new posts, then went to the profile he was heading for, Vanossgaming. "Okay, the moment of truth, just type the message and send it, and then no more anxiety." Jonathan told himself as he typed the message up, and ready to send it. "Okay, here we…" Jonathan's voice faltered as the Apple icon showed on the screen and the phone turned off. "go?" the man said. "NOOO! Damn it, why didn't I charge this thing before, Why, Fuuuuucckkkk!" The man yelled as he cursed to himself.

A week after the incident, Jon mustered up courage again, but was ready in case his phone turned off. "Okay, you can do this, what can go wrong?" Jon said. He was about to click send when Cartoonz decided to call at the same time. "Damn it! What the hell, why is there so many distractions?!" Jonathan yelled as he then answered Luke's call. "Hey Jon, what's happening?" Luke asked. "Nothing, just thinking about what would have happened if you wouldn't have called." Jonathan sourly said as Luke wondered what he did. "Did I interrupt something?" They man asked. " Yeah, sorta, just a message to Vanossgaming." Jon said typically as Luke felt bad now. "Damn, I'm sorry, I'll call you later instead, bye." Luke said before hanging up. Jonathan then started to sulk in his couch, again thinking about what would have happened.

Two weeks passed and every time he wanted to message Vanoss, something always happened. Jon now was tired of it, so this was his last try, before quitting. "Please God, let this message get sent." Jonathan said as he was about to hit the send button. At the same moment, someone called him and he was done, he quit sending the messages. After the call, the phone went back to the Facebook Page, and he saw that the message was sent. The instant he saw that, his face glowed with happiness. "Yes! Thank you God, the message was finally sent!" Jonathan said happily as he danced and cheered to himself. He still had to wait for a reply.

"A week has passed, why hasn't he responded?" Jon asked as Luke just shrugged in response. "Maybe because he has 1 million subscribers, has a face reveal video, and has others with him already, literally saying, he's not taking anymore requests." Luke stated matter of factly as the other shot him a glare. "Thanks for the obvious." Jon sarcastically said as Luke still shrugged in response. "Come on, your channel has a lot of subscribers too, 500,000 people like your videos." Luke said as Jon felt a little better because he was right. "Now come on, we have to go to see the other Youtubers answer their fan's questions." Luke said as the latter agreed. The two headed into the building where E3 was being held. The two sat down and waited for the questions to start. Many Youtubers like PewDiePie, JackSepticEye, Markiplier,etc. appeared and sat down on their assigned seats. The last person to step on stage was Vanoss. Immediately, the questions were thrown and were barely able to be heard. "This is gonna be so much fun." Jon mumbled solemnly to himself as his friend was excited instead.

The two got out and were about to leave when Jon bumped into someone. He quickly got up and helped whoever he dropped. He wished that he was someone else at the moment as he saw who it was, it was Evan Fong, or better known as Vanossgaming. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Vanoss said as the other man was still in shock from who he was talking with. "No, that was my fault, I'm known for being a klutz." Jonathan said as the other just chuckled in response. "So, what brings you here for E3?" Vanoss asked the other man. "I came to see my favorite Youtuber." Jonathan responded as the other wondered who it was. "Oh, and who's your favorite?" Vanoss asked again. "You, I actually sent you a message about a week ago, asking if you can play Black Ops with me." Jonathan said as the other man wanted to know who he was. "What is your name?" The man asked as the other hesitated. "My name is Jonathan, but on Facebook and YouTube, I'm H2ODelirious." Jon said as the other knew who he was talking about. "You're him, I don't believe you, I need evidence." Vanoss spoke sternly as the other logged into his Facebook and showed it to Vanoss. The man couldn't believe that Jon was actually H2ODelirious. "So, you want to play with me, why didn't you send a message before everyone knew about me." Vanoss responded as the other was confused about his response. "So, is that a yes?" Jonathan asked as the other nodded in response.

The two eventually became friends, and their friends became friends with each other. The main group dubbed "The Banana Bus Squad" by fans, consisted of Vanoss, Delirious, Mini, Wildcat, Nogla, Lui, Moo, Terroriser, and other friends. Now, Jonathan's YouTube channel had one million subscribers, while Vanoss had 14 million. Jonathan was still happy with what he had, entertainment, slight fame, and most of all, great friends.

"Hey Jonathan, you want to know what I just found?" Evan asked as Jon asked what it was. "I just found that message you told me about, where you asked if you could play Black Ops with me." Evan laughed as Jon just snickered in happiness, instead of annoyance. Who knew that one missed text could have caused all of this.

 _ **Yay, my one shot is done. Yes, I know, how did it eventually come out to turn into the present? Who knows, oh wait. Anyways, review and PM me if you have any problems with the story, or if you enjoyed it. So, see you guys later. - Slimsy**_


End file.
